


Meian March

by volleybabes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, I Give My Soul To This Man, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, do it for daddy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleybabes/pseuds/volleybabes
Summary: It's March, so you know what that means?31 Days of my favorite pro volleyball captain, Shuugo MeianWill try to upload once a day with a variety of SFW and NSFW drabbles/fics based off of prompts I saw on TumblrDo it for Daddy Meian
Relationships: Meian Shuugo/Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Meian Shuugo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Day One (NSFW) - "We Can't Do That Here!"

**Author's Note:**

> all of these will be unedited and unbetaed for now, so read with that in mind my lovelies <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw trainer!au where mattsun and meian train you in more than just exercise  
> fem!reader, 4.6k words of pure smut  
> happy birthday mattsun we love you <333  
> tw: creampie?, namecalling (once), probably something unhygienic, no condom

Going to the gym had been your roommate’s idea. She already had a gym membership close to home, but she had won a raffle at her work for one free personal training from the gym next to her workplace. Something about wanting to boost clientele as it was a relatively new gym, though you didn’t ask too many details. Personal training is _expensive_ , and you jumped at the opportunity. Who better to use it than the girl who had been complaining about needing to work out every day since the new year?

The gym itself is brand new and extremely nice, filled to the brim with enough machines to make your head spin. You don’t know where to start, but luckily the blonde woman at reception notices you awkwardly standing near the front doors and calls out to you. 

“Are you new here?” 

“Oh, well, I won a free personal training at work, so I came to redeem it?”

“Great!” The girl chirps. You can see the name “Yachi” on her nametag. “Issei is here today, though I’m not sure if he’s busy. Let me go check for you.”

Yachi leaves you at the desk to wander through the maze of machines looking for Issei. You’ve been waiting a few minutes, eyes fluttering around the half-filled building, when you feel a tap on your shoulder. You turn to see a handsome man on your right, his curly hair piled atop his head, his bushy eyebrows and small goatee giving him a very manly look. You’re immediately intimidated by the sheer braun of this guy—he’s much taller than you and built, but at least his smile is welcoming.

“You look lost, is there something I can help you with?”

His deep voice sends a shiver down your spine but you hide it with a smile. “I’m waiting for the receptionist. Yachi? She’s looking for a trainer named Issei.”

He nods his head a few times. “While you wait, do you want me to show you around? I’m a regular here.”

“Is that alright?” 

He gives you a warm smile. “Of course. I’m Mattsun by the way.”

You let him lead you around the facility, listening as he talks about this machine and that machine. There’s a weights area and a cardio area, then a large area filled with mats for stretching and calisthenics. When the tour is over, you thank him and start to head back to the receptionist’s desk, but he stops you with a call of your name.

“Why don’t you do a practice workout? We’re already on the mats anyway.”

“I’m not a member yet, I couldn’t.”

“I’m friends with the owners, it’ll be fine. Here, give me your bag, I can help you stretch.”

Mattsun won’t take no for an answer. He already has a hand on your bag strap and he helps you pull it off before setting it aside. He shrugs out of his training zip up jacket and your jaw drops. He looked built earlier when you first saw him, but now, in nothing but his athletic undershirt, you can see every single one of his tight muscles. The shirt is much too tight for him, practically clinging to his skin, and you clear your throat when he turns back around, pretending you weren’t ogling him. 

You follow suit, shrugging out of the oversized sweater you put on over your spandex shirt, and you see his eyes roam over your body for a moment before he is smiling like nothing happened. _Did he just check you out?_

“Alright, get down. I’ll show you the proper way to stretch.”

He shows you some stretches and you mimic him, groaning at the soreness in your body. It really has been a long time since you’ve worked out and your stiffness shows it. 

“My hips are still a bit tight,” you complain as you re-do one of the stretches he showed you to no avail. 

“Let me show you a better way.”

He has you lay back on the mat and he hovers over you on his knees, picking up your right leg. His fingers are calloused and rough against the exposed skin of your calf and you have to suppress a shiver as they tighten around the back of your knee to hold you in place. He pushes your leg into your chest and holds it there, staring down at you with a half-smirk. You don’t need a mirror to see how lewd the scene looks. He is pressed so closely to you that a shift of his hips would put him right between your open legs. If you lift your hips even slightly, you bet you would feel his dick. It makes your pussy throb.

“You’re so tight.” Has his voice dropped or are you imagining things? 

There’s a heat in your cheeks that you try to ward off with an airy laugh and nod. “It’s been a while.”

“That won’t do,” he responds, switching legs. Leaning into your left leg brings him even closer. You can feel the fabric of his sweatpants brush against the inside of your cropped leggings and your pussy clenches again at the thought of him pressing against you.

It’s over just like that. Mattsun pulls away from you and helps you up, leading you over to a treadmill. He shows you how to work the machine, jumps on the one next to you, and makes small talk while you both do some interval training. You don’t last very long, and after about a half-an-hour, you’re ready to call it quits. 

You wipe the sweat from your forehead with the bottom of your shirt and you don’t miss the way Mattsun’s eyes focus on your exposed stomach. He hasn’t come close to you again since the stretching moment, so you were certain it was all in your head, but with the way he licks his lips, you know you’re wrong. Mattsun was definitely hitting on you. 

“Issei! There you are!” Yachi’s voice drifts in from one of the machines near you as she approaches to clean it. “I was looking for you! But I see you found your client, so I’ll leave you to it. Have a good workout!”

“Issei? You’re the trainer?” You ask in surprise. “Wait, then, I should give you—”

“The certificate, right? Keep it. I’ll give you a real training session next time.”

  
There’s something about the way he says it that has you shifting on your feet to quell the heat in your core. There’s a smile on his face but his eyes are dark and unreadable. 

“Alright,” you nod. “Next time it is.”

-

But next time it isn’t. When you wander into the gym again a few days later, Yachi tells you Issei isn’t working that day. You never got his number, so really it’s your own mistake, but you’d made sure to get cute this time, just in case. Your cutest workout shorts, hair in a high ponytail, baggy white shirt over your best sports bra. Your roommate had given you a knowing look when you said you’d be going, but you only smiled and left the house, thinking of how Issei had nearly bent you in half a few days earlier. 

“That’s too bad,” you sigh. “Do you know when he’ll be back? I’ll come then.”

“There’s no need,” a deep voice cuts in. “He asked me to take care of you if you happened to come.”

The owner of the voice is a giant of a man, towering over you in both height and braun. His hair is spiked up and his clothes are tight on his muscles. _Being that attractive should be illegal_ , you think as you extend a hand out for him to take, introducing yourself. His touch is electric, grip firm when he shakes your hand. 

“Shuugo Meian. Come this way, let’s get started.”

You go through the same stretches as last time, only Meian doesn’t help you stretch your hips like Issei did, much to your chagrin. You wouldn’t mind having this man between your legs either and the way he carefully watches you as you bend over to stretch gives an inkling that the feeling is mutual. 

Meian doesn’t have you to cardio like Issei did, but grabs weights and has you do some strength training. You’re weak at first but Meian is patient with your lack of muscles. Eventually he hands you a kettlebell and tells you to do some squats, which you do, holding the kettlebell to your chest. 

“Don’t go over your knees. It’s bad for your joints.”

“Like this?” You show him again and look back for confirmation. 

He shakes his head and approaches, no hesitation when he grabs onto your hips and guides you to bend down. He is much too close for you to think properly. You can feel the brush of his hips, the tightening of his fingers as he helps you properly squat. He does it a few more times before you hear him say, “You have to stick your butt out a little more.”

It’s an innocent comment, really. Just the trainer telling you proper form. And yet, your insides twist and your pussy clenches, imagining him telling you to stick your ass out a bit more as he slides into you from behind…

“Right,” you breathe and roll your neck to ward off the improper thoughts.

When he’s sure you got it down, Meian steps away, and you feel the lightest brush of his hand against your back. The touch sends your mind racing. You want to feel that hand on your back as he pushes you over, fucking you from behind while you cling to the handlebars of a bike, mewling his name. You know this is extremely inappropriate, but you can’t find it in you to care. 

The rest of the session goes just fine and before you leave, Meian pulls a piece of paper from his pocket. On it are two phone numbers: one for him and one for Issei. 

“Call or text when you can come next. We’ll make sure one of us will be here.”

You thank him with a large smile, leaving the gym with a flush on your cheeks that isn’t just from working out.

It takes putting the numbers in your phone for you to realize that you _still_ haven’t given them your coupon for the free personal training session. 

-

Nervous energy runs through you as you check the clock. You’d planned another workout session with Issei for after work and the time is going much too slowly for your liking. You’ve sent messages back and forth over the last few days to both Meian and Issei (or as he asked you to call him, Mattsun) and it’s mostly innocent, but there’s a few messages that make your breath catch with the double entendre. Both men are toeing the line of professional and personal, and if you’re honest, it makes you feel good. Two hot trainers vying for your attention? It’s literally a dream. 

Of course, it can only be a dream because it’s too good to be true. 

Around 3PM, the power goes out in your building, all unsaved work vanishing in an instant. The whole block is out and stays out for a good hour and a half, which means none of you will be leaving at 5PM tonight. With a groan, you message Mattsun that you’re so sorry, but you’ll have to cancel due to the circumstances.

_It’s okay, come whenever you can._

_Don’t you close at 10PM though? I don’t want to make you stay late._

_Don’t worry about it. We’ll be waiting for you._

_Alright!_

If you were paying close enough attention to the message and not panicking about your work, you would have noticed he didn’t say _I_ , but _we_.

-

The gym is empty when you walk in just after 9:30PM. Even Yachi isn’t at the desk today. Mattsun stands by the front desk and gives you a smile as soon as you walk in.

“I’m so sorry I’m so late, it’s been hectic at work today.”

“That’s okay. Go set your stuff on the mat so we can get started.”

You nod and head that way, spotting Meian coming from a back room once you strip out of your jacket. 

“Oh! You’re here too.”

“Nice to see you,” he grins, making your heart flip. “Issei and I thought we could service you together.”

_Service you_? You’re trying not to read too much into it, but that’s a very strange way to put it. 

“I guess I’m in for a long night,” you shoot back. 

The way his eyes darken makes a shiver run down your spine. “Looks like it.”

“Alright, are you ready?” Mattsun walks over next, his jacket already off.

The two men lead you through stretches and warm-ups, everything totally casual, until Meian says to try deadlifts with some lighter dumbbells. The first few passes are fine, but as soon as you start the second set, you feel someone come up behind you as you’re bent over.

“Put the dumbbells down,” Mattsun orders. You can feel his hips pressed up tightly against your ass, fingers ghosting along your sides. As soon as you drop them, he grabs onto your arms and jerks you upright, pulling you tightly against his chest. Meian stands in front of you, a dark smirk on his lips. “Do you know how sexy you look when you bend over like that?”

“Wait—” You breathe out, but your body reacts on its own, pushing back into the hardness of Mattsun’s body. 

“I think we should show her a different way to exercise,” Mattsun breathes near your ear, making you whine. “Don’t you think so, Meian?”

“Sounds reasonable to me.”

The larger man shrugs off his jacket as he steps toward you, eyes fixated on you the entire time. A tight hand on your throat makes you lift your head up and you barely have time to catch a breath before Meian’s mouth descends on yours. His tight body presses firmly against your front, trapping you between the two men, as he pries open your mouth with his tongue and slips inside. You moan as soon as your tongues connect, fingers digging into his shirt as you search each other’s mouths. The feeling of Mattsun’s tongue on your neck makes you grind back into him, earning a groan that Meian swallows.

Mattsun’s hand pushing underneath your loose shirt brings you back to your senses. You jerk away from Meian and try to catch your breath. 

“We can’t—we can’t do that here. Someone might come and there’s cameras—”

“No one is coming, baby.” Meian’s low voice and pet name go straight to your already throbbing pussy. 

“I turned off the cameras and locked the door.” Mattsun adds, biting down on your exposed neck and making you gasp. “It’s just us.”

Your mouth moves without thinking. “Then get back here.”

You jerk Meian close to you again, lips clashing and tongues wrestling. Meian groans into your mouth and it makes you grind into his thigh. You can feel the hardness of their cocks pressed against both sides of your body and it makes you shudder, leaning back into Mattsun’s grip. When you pull away from Meian, a trail of saliva still connects you, both of your chests heaving. Mattsun tugs your shirt over your head and discards it to the side before he forcefully grabs your chin, turning your head to kiss you. He’s not as soft as Meian; his tongue ravishes your mouth, teeth nipping your bottom lip and tugging harshly. 

Meian tugs your sports bra up over your breasts and kneels down, taking one of your nipples into his mouth. You whimper when he rolls it between his tongue, sucking and nibbling until you’re arching into his touch. You barely have time to breathe before Mattsun dives back in to kiss you again, his calloused hand running down your stomach and dipping into your spandex shorts. 

His finger brushes over your slit and you both groan.

“Fuck, you should feel how wet she already is,” Mattsun looks at you with a smirk. “We haven’t even done anything yet.”

“Please,” you whine, grinding your hips down into his hand. Your eyes focus on Meian as he switches nipples and stares up at you with a darkened expression. “Please touch me.”

“Is that what our little whore wants?” The name makes you shiver. “You want to be fucked on my fingers?”

“Yes, _yes_.”

Meian pulls away from your nipple to chuckle. “Gotta give her what she wants, Issei.” He grabs onto your shorts and tugs them down with your underwear, leaving you next to naked in front of them. “You weren’t kidding, look how wet she is.”

Mattsun’s fingers are wet with your slick as he runs them along your folds before pushing his middle finger into you. You throw your head back against his shoulder as he starts thrusting, his heavy breathing right on your ear. After a couple pumps, he adds a second finger, picking up his pace as he fucks you. You can feel your slick coating your upper thighs, hear the noises coming from your drenched pussy, and it makes you moan. 

“Go on, Meian,” Issei orders. You open your eyes and look down just in time to see Meian lean forward and lick a stripe right up your clit. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” you whine, hips jerking to meet his mouth.

“She liked that. She clenched so hard around my fingers.” Issei’s laugh is peppered with a grind of his erection on your ass. You haven’t even seen it yet but you can tell it’s huge just by the outline. The thought of it inside you makes you clench around his fingers again. 

Meian flicks his tongue across your clit a few more times before he spreads you, lips closing around the bud and giving a harsh suck. You cry out and thread your fingers through his hair, holding him close as he rolls his tongue around your clit. Mattsun pushes a third finger into you and this time it’s a stretch, so he gives you a moment to adjust before he’s fucking you again, curling his fingers and making you see stars. 

Between Meian’s tongue assaulting your clit and Mattsun’s fingers hitting deep within you, you’re a writhing mess between both of them. One hand dugs deep into Meian’s hair and the other grabs onto Mattsun’s thigh, nails digging in as warmth begins to spread in your stomach. Pleas fall from your lips as your walls tighten around Mattsun’s harsh rhythm. 

“You gonna cum?” He whispers into your neck as he peppers little bites along your exposed skin. 

You nod a few times, unable to form words as your orgasm approaches. It’s Meian’s groan into your core that sends you over the edge, your entire body trembling as you yell out with your release. You try to catch your breath as you arch into both of them, whimpering as you come down from your high. Mattsun pulls his fingers from you and jerks your head back with a light pull on your ponytail. He offers his wet fingers to you with a smirk and you wrap your lips around them, tongue cleaning his digits of your cum. 

“Fuck,” you hear Meian whisper before he’s deep in your pussy again, tongue probbing your still clenching hole. You moan around Mattsun’s fingers before he pulls them from your mouth, replacing it with his own. 

When Meian pulls back, his face is shining with your slick. “Think she’s ready for us, Issei?”

“Hope so because I can’t wait any longer.”

With a tug from the larger man, you’re pulled into Meian’s tight grip. Even on his knees, he can still kiss you, and you taste yourself on his tongue. You hear rustling behind you and pull away from the kiss to see Issei completely naked, his clothes discarded at his feet. His dick is hard, tip red and already leaking precum, his dark eyes focused only on your face. His dick is just as big as you imagined and it makes you rub your thighs together.

“On all fours,” he commands and you obey. 

You stick your ass out for him, wiggling in his direction, face hovering over Meian’s clothed erection. The action earns you a sharp slap on the ass that makes you gasp. Mattsun grabs hold of your hips and teases his cock along your folds, dipping his tip in then pulling out as a tease. You groan his name, fingers tugging at Meian’s pants. He lifts his hips enough to slip out of his shorts and underwear, and you groan again at the sight of Meian’s cock. He’s just as big as Mattsun but more girthy, a large vein running to the reddened tip. 

You lean down and take it into your mouth just as Mattsun pushes into you. It burns so good as he thrusts in, his thick cock stretching your walls as he rocks to get deeper. With a jerk, he bottoms out, and your eyes roll back in your head. He’s so deep already without even thrusting, filling up your cunt perfectly. 

“Fuck, I was right, you’re so tight.” Mattsun groans, giving a sharp thrust to get even deeper. You’re reminded of what he said as you were stretching and a strange smugness fills you. He had wanted you after all. 

Meian’s hand wraps into your hair and forces your attention back on his cock. You give him a harsh suck, bobbing up and down as far as you can. He’s so big that spit dribbles out of your mouth and lands on the hand you wrap around the base. You try to focus on hollowing out your cheeks and running your tongue along the tip of Meian’s dick, but it’s so hard when Mattsun begins thrusting into you.

The pace he starts with is slow, shallow, but as soon as you whine and push your ass back against him, he begins thrusting harder. You squeal around Meian’s dick as he palms your asscheeks then gives them a slap, forcing your hips back to meet his. Your head swims as he hits something deep within you that makes you pull off of Meian’s cock and throw your head back with a loud cry.

“God, you should see her face,” Meian muses as he sits up further to run a thumb along your bottom lip. He gives a delicious groan when your hand squeezes his cock and begins to move up and down. “Do you like that, baby? Does Issei’s cock feel good in you?”

“Yes, fuck!” You can’t keep your thoughts straight, not with the harsh thrusts from behind you and the beautifully sadistic face in front of you. “Feels so good.”

Meian leans down to kiss you again and you squeal into his mouth when Mattsun’s fingers touch your clit. You have to pull away to breathe, mouth still hung open as you moan and push back against him. Mattsun’s thrusts and fingers are relentless, and that familiar warmth rises in your stomach, threatening to spill over.

“Gonna cum, gonna cum,” you whine and you don’t hear whatever Mattsun says as your orgasm hits. You see white as you shake, pussy spasming around Mattsun’s cock. Your arms give out as you fall forward into Meian’s thigh, little whimpers echoing into his skin as Mattsun’s rhythm becomes choppy and stuttered. You feel his dick pulse moments later, and a warmth spreads within you as he cums, his low, hoarse groan making you gasp and push back to feel more of him.

The room goes quiet for a moment as you catch your breath, and you feel juices leak out of your hole when Mattsun pulls out. Another slap to your ass brings you back to reality and you look back at Issei with a dazed expression.

“Can’t have you leaking all over the mat,” he grins darkly, gesturing to Meian. “Why don’t you fuck it back into her?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

With a weak push to your side, you flop over onto your back, staring wide eyed as Meian stands up to shed the rest of his clothes. He settles in between your sore legs, pushing on the back of your thighs to open up more. You mewl when he pushes in, pussy still a bit more from Mattsun’s thrusting, fingers curling around his broad shoulders. 

There’s barely a moment when he gives you time to adjust to his girth before he’s thrusting into you, your skin slapping together as he hits deep. You throw your head back and arch off the mat with a soft moan of his name. The feeling of a tongue on your nipple makes your eyes open again, and Mattsun grins up at you from your breast.

Every nerve in your body is on fire as Meian lifts your hips to hit even deeper, pushing against your cervix and making you cry out. Mattsun grabs your chin and forces you to look at him as he plays with your nipples, one of his hands snaking down to reach your clit again.

“‘S too much, Mattsun.” You mumble, tears springing to your eyes from the overstimulation. It feels so good but you don’t know if you have another orgasm in you.

“Come on, cream around Meian’s cock, just like you did for me,” he goads you, fingers working slow circles on your swollen clit. 

Meian adjusts his hips to hit deeper and you’re seeing stars, fingernails digging into the trainer’s shoulders as pleasure overwhelms you. Mattsun speeds up his fingers to match Meian’s thrusting and you tug on Mattsun’s hair, bringing him up for a sloppy kiss. Your legs wrap around Meian’s middle and bring him closer as he continues to pound you into the mat.

“Gonna cum in this pretty pussy, baby,” Meian groans out, his fingers tightening on your thighs enough to leave bruises. “You want that?”

“Yes, please, _please_ fill me up,” you babble, mind long gone with all of the stimulation you’ve had tonight. 

Mattsun pinches your clit and pleasure floods your system again, overwhelming your senses and making you shiver underneath both men. Another warmth floods your insides as Meian releases inside of you with a broken groan. You relax back against the mat, completely spent, energy draining out of you now. Mattsun leaves your side for a minute before he returns with two wet towels to help you clean up. He runs it carefully along your sore and throbbing pussy while Meian wipes the sweat from your face and chest.

“What did I do to deserve this type of treatment?” You joke as you sit up. Your body is sore all over, much more so than any of your last two workouts. You groan as you stretch out your neck. “I guess I really did get a workout.”

“Happy to hear that,” Meian grins as he hands you your clothes.

Once you’re all dressed again, Mattsun asks, “So have you thought about joining our gym then?”

“Hm, I’ll have to think about it,” you muse. You can already feel their cum leaking out of you and it brings heat back to your stomach and face. “I might need a few more personal training sessions to see if it’s really for me.”

The smirks on both of their faces tell you that they are certainly willing to provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have safe sex kids


	2. Day Two (SFW) - "The Thought of Losing You Scares Me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet fluff (~720 words)  
> gn!reader

Free agency is Meian’s least favorite part of playing volleyball. He can train all he wants, practice spikes, rally his team to victory. But if the higher ups feel there’s better value in a trade, as much as he doesn’t want it, there’s nothing he can do.

He’s been with MSBY for years now—held the captain’s title for more than a few of them—and seen players and friends come and go within the country and abroad. He always figured he’d be traded at some point, but it’s never happened, and Osaka has become his home for a long while now. It’s where he’s planted roots, where he’s become accustomed to living, where he’s planned to stay for years to come. 

It’s also where he met you.

A few years have passed since you started dating and you both live together in an apartment that overlooks Osaka Bay. The engagement ring on your finger is fairly new and signals the future he sees with you. But what kind of future will there be if he’s traded and has to leave your bubble of happiness? You have a career here, friends, a good life. He can’t ask you to throw that away to follow him, not when you come home nearly every night, excited to tell him about the good job you did that day at work. 

‘ _ Still in talks _ ’ is his agent’s response when Meian asks how it’s going. He tries not to get frustrated. No news is good news, isn’t it? At least he hopes so. That doesn't stop him from checking his phone too many times throughout the day.

The sound of the door unlocking pulls him from his worries. You stroll in with a large smile on your face, shrugging off your coat and setting it on the rack.

“Hi baby!” You greet him happily as you slip on your indoor slippers and hurry over to give him a kiss and a hug. “Did you have a good day?”

“Was bored without you,” he grins as he kisses the top of your head again. 

“I doubt it.” You joke with him, pulling back to gaze up at him. “I was thinking take-out for dinner. Maybe that sushi place you like with the fried shrimp?”

“Yeah,” he mumbles as he pulls you back into his chest. “That sounds fine.”

“Alright, what’s the matter?” You say into his chest, arms tightening around his waist. You always could read him like a book. He wonders what it is this time. The refusal to let you go? The way he keeps pressing soft kisses into your hair? 

“It’s nothing.”

But you see right through that too. Your warm hand caresses his cheek as you smile up at him. “Any updates from work?”

“No, not yet,” he sighs, finally letting you go. He doesn’t want to be reminded of it now that you’re home. “Let’s order food, okay? Now that you mention it, I’m hungry.”

“Shuugo.” Your soft voice makes him look down at you. You look at him with those knowing eyes and he can feel his resolve crumbling. “I love you, you know?”

“I love you too,” he immediately answers then swallows. “But… I’m scared.”

“Of?”

“The thought of losing you.”

You blink at him like he’s just said something extremely confusing. “Why would you lose me?”

“If I’m traded—”

That’s as far as he can get.

“ _ If _ you’re traded, I will follow you. You’re worried about me, aren’t you?” At his nod, you continue. “Don’t be. We can deal with it when the time comes. But I’m serious, Shu. I want to be with you forever, and if that means I have to move to Tokyo or Kobe or wherever and start over, I will.” Your fingers gently tilt his chin up and run across the scruff he has there from not shaving. “Now forget about that and order our dinner, or else I’ll be forced to eat you instead.”

“Please. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Meian grins and pulls you back in for a crushing hug.

After a shower, you sit together on the couch, talking about your days over his favorite sushi, giggling over silly TV. His phone sits forgotten on the table. He’s too busy holding you close, thanking his lucky stars that he found you.


	3. Day Three (NSFW) - "Behave."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's everyone's favorite activity - cockwarming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 460 words, gn!reader

As much as you love your boyfriend, sometimes he can be downright cruel, just like he is now.

When he’d come home from practice and told you that he wanted to be inside you as soon as possible, you were happy to run to the bedroom, grab the bottle of lube, and give him what he requested.

But you thought he meant _ fuck you _ , not make you sit still with his large hands on your hips.

“Shuugo,” you whine, trying to move your hips to get more friction. He feels damn good inside of you, his length stretching you out and filling you up, but it isn’t enough.

“Behave, babe,” he whispers into your shoulder, jerking your shirt to the side to press kisses along your exposed skin. He won’t let you move. His grip is tight, pulling your hips down into his. He only thrusts up when he wants to get slightly deeper, and every time, it makes you mewl. “I just want to feel you.”

“Well, I want to fuck you, so it’s not exactly fair,” you shoot back playfully, squeezing your legs together and making him hiss. 

“I had a long day. Can’t I enjoy my favorite place for a bit?”

“You favorite  place ?” You laugh, fingers threading through his hair and tugging his head back to see his shit-eating grin. “Your favorite place is inside me?”

“Never said I was a virtuous man,” he argues, giving your ass a slap. You gasp and rock into him, making you both groan. “But maybe I’ve been too hard on you.”

“So you’ll give me what I want?” 

Even with his grin, he shakes his head. “The best things come to those who wait.”

“ _ Shuugo _ .”

His laugh is muffled into your throat as he begins to nip and kiss at your exposed skin, arms wrapping around you until he pulls you closer. You love the feeling of him pressed up against you, his tight body and strong arms holding you. There’s no one else you’d rather be with, nowhere else you’d rather be. You close your eyes and rest your head on his shoulder, listening to his light breathing and his calm heartbeat. His fingers dance lazily along your spine as you curl into each other’s warmth. 

“Babe, you’ve been so good. Behaving for me,” Meian murmurs after a few minutes, pulling you from the depths of your drowsiness. With a gentle hand on the back of your neck, he lifts your head to look at him. His grin has been replaced with something darker that makes your cheeks flush. “I think it’s time you got your reward.”

Meian’s rewards are the best, especially if they include bending you over the couch and pounding into you, like he does now.


	4. Day Four (SFW) - "So We're Just Going to Ignore How You Drunk Dialed Me to Tell Me You Love Me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk you makes some choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gn!reader, 1K words

Your friendship with the captain of the MSBY Black Jackals had started as a mere coincidence. A late night trip to your local convenience store had brought you face-to-face with the giant volleyball player after you _literally_ ran into him with your hot lemon tea. Your first meeting had included a lot of scrambling, apologies, and offers to pay for his items, but he wouldn’t let you. 

“It was an accident,” he reassured you back then. 

Still, you felt bad about the whole thing and offered to give him anything he wanted.

“Anything I want? Then I’ll take your phone number if you don't mind.”

It had been so smooth. So natural. You couldn’t say no. 

And you found out very quickly that it’s how Meian operates. His compliments are so easily given, yet you know he means them every single time. The smiles he gives you are so natural and you love seeing them. The way he laughs at even your stupidest puns makes you grin like an idiot every time you part. His lingering hands around your waist when you hug hello and goodbye when you’re able to meet bring good shivers. It’s impossible not to fall for the volleyball player and you don’t know how he’s still single, not after all this time. 

Of course, you would willingly fix that for him, if he ever gave you the chance.

Your crush on him is so noticeable that even your best friends rib you about it every time you meet. Tonight is no exception, especially with the alcohol around the table that empties rather quickly.

“Why don’t you just confess already?!” One of them yells to you over the music of the club you're at.

“Because I don’t want to be rejected!” You slur back, the copious amounts of alcohol starting to hit you hard. 

“Please, as if he would reject you! Call him already!” With a punch to your shoulder, they leave to go prowl the dance floor, leaving you on your own.

If you were sober, you would have thought twice about it, but you’re a far cry from that, and your drunk brain decides,  _ hell yeah, what do I have to lose?  _ You stumble out of the club, finding an empty corner to stand in, and dial Meian’s number before you can think twice about it.

“Hello?” He answers after the third ring.

“Shu~ugo~” You sing-song his name with a laugh. “Hi, it’s me.”

“Well, obviously,” he chuckles. The richness brings goosebumps to your skin. “Is everything okay?” 

“No, everything is _not_ okay.” You emphasize, stomping your foot like he can actually see you. “Because I should be having fun but I  _ can’t _ , because I’m thinking about  _ you _ .”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you. Because I  _ love  _ you. You know? If you were here, I would tell you straight to your stupid handsome face how much I adore you, but  _ no _ , you’re at home and I’m here alone!”

There’s a silence on the other end, and a second of lucidness hits you. Holy shit, you just confessed to him (in probably the stupidest way ever.) Luckily your phone buzzes with a text message and you see one of your friends is asking where you went because ' _my song is on and I need a dance partner_!' Thank  _ God _ , because it gives you an excuse to get off the phone before you make an even bigger fool out of yourself.

“Okay I’ll call you later, bye!!” You chirp and hang up before he can respond. Hopefully when you wake up tomorrow, this will all be a stupid dream.

But of course it’s not.

The minute you wake up in the morning, you check your call logs and—yep. There it is.  _ Shuugo Meian, 1:43 AM _ . There’s no other calls or messages, so at least you have that going for you, but humiliation burns in your stomach as you stare at your phone. How are you supposed to face him now?

You throw your phone back onto your bed like it’s a hot potato and leave it there for a few hours, showering and cleaning to take your mind off of the ticking time bomb on top of your comforter. That is, until it starts ringing and the name 'Shuugo Meian' pops up around noon. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” you sigh as you stare, then take a deep breath and answer. “Hi Meian!”

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Fine,” you lie, glad he can’t see your face. “I drank some water before bed so luckily I beat the hangover. What are you up to today?”

_Smooth_ , you tell yourself once the conversation steers away from your disastrous night. He talks about his off day, this drama he’s watching on Netflix, a teammate’s relationship woes. You almost think you’re in the clear when he clears his throat.

“So, are we just going to ignore how you drunk dialed me to tell me you love me?”

_ Goddamnit _ , you almost say out loud but catch yourself at the last second. You almost got away with it too.

“Um, yes, that would be great.”

“Why?” He sounds genuinely confused.

“What?  _ Why _ _?_ Because it’s embarrassing,” you whine. “I was being a drunk idiot. You know, the usual.”

“Did you mean it though?”

His question makes you freeze. A drunk confession had been one thing, but a sober affirmation is another. You puff out air through your nose and clench your fist. It’s now or never.

“Yes, I did.”

He’s silent again for a second before he says, “Okay, good.”

_ Good _ ?

“It’s not really the way I planned to confess either, but I feel the same,” he tells you. His confession literally knocks you off your feet and you fall back into bed with wide eyes.  _ Huh? _ “I wanted to do it more romantically but you beat me to it.”

“Wait—Hold on a second. Are you serious?”

“As serious as you are.” Then his voice takes out a deep richness that makes you shiver. “If you come over, I can show you just how serious I am.”

You’re out the door not even five minutes after you hang up, a stupid grin on your face. Maybe drunk you isn’t such an idiot after all.


	5. Day Five (Mild NSFW) - Time Waits For No One (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this will be a three or four part chapter about wrong timing with the right people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gn!reader so far, but might change to fem!reader in later installments  
> this chapter's prompt was "don't give me false hope"  
> mild nsfw due to mentioned sex (not explicit tho), 675 words

Meeting Shuugo Meian had been a coincidence. 

You and your classmate Sara had gone out to celebrate the end of the winter term at the same time as the MSBY Black Jackals had gone out to celebrate another victory. The captain had caught your eye straight away—how could he not? Tall, athletic, looking like the whole club belonged to him, the way he rocked his casual suit. You’d made eyes at him all night, the buzzing in your alcohol induced brain giving you way more confidence than usual. And then, to your surprise, he had actually approached with an offer to buy your next drink once your glass was empty. 

You had learned many things about the volleyball player that night. He knew how to dance, he knew how to kiss, and he definitely knew how to make you cum. Your first time together had been a blur of ripping clothes, exploring tongues, mangled moans as the headboard slammed against the wall. Your head had pounded when you woke up the next morning, but Meian had still been there, watching you with awkwardly gentle eyes for the intense night he had given you only a few hours ago.

“Will I get to see you again?” He’d asked as you both rode the elevator down to exit the love motel.

“I can try to make time.”

It was something you both did between your busy schedules. He’d go away for weeks while playing away games and come back to Osaka to see you. It wasn’t long before you’d be underneath him again, writhing and moaning as his hands explored your body. He always found that one spot that made you curl into him as you saw stars, that made your throat go hoarse as you chanted his name. 

Sex was all your relationship was. Late night romps at love motels and quickies in his gym bathroom. Meetings at your apartments whenever you could. That’s all it was, of course, until it wasn’t. 

He started bringing you dinner whenever he’d come over. He’d have flowers waiting for you the minute you stepped into his apartment, saying he thought of you when he went to the store. He’d bring souvenirs from cities you’d never been to, saying he’d take you with him next time. 

But there couldn’t  _ be  _ a next time. 

Osaka was never meant to be your permanent home. You’d been accepted into a graduate program at Osaka University, which meant you had a time limit until you had to return back home. And that time limit was quickly approaching, no matter how many times you wished time would stop. The longer you and Meian kept up your charade, the more you dreaded getting back on that plane and saying goodbye. 

He had made it so difficult to leave. His warmth, his touch, his laugh, his understanding and acceptance. You loved every single part of him.

He had been the one who drove you to the airport, skipping a day of practice so he could be with you until the very end. He had waited while you checked in, sent your bags. He had held your hand until customs loomed and he couldn’t anymore.

“I’m going to come back,” you had announced then, surprising the both of you.

“Don’t give me false hope like that.”

“It’s not false hope,” you had insisted. “I won’t ask you to wait for me, but I promise I’ll be back in Osaka as soon as I can.”

“Then I promise I’ll keep in touch until you’re back in my arms.”

You had parted with a lingering kiss that you could still feel if you thought about it hard enough. You had cried nearly the entire flight home; it felt like you had left a piece of you back in Meian’s apartment, cuddled in between his arms. By the time your plane landed, you were already looking up job offers in the Osaka area, ready to get back to where you belonged.

You had been the one to keep your promise. 

But Shuugo Meian hadn’t.


	6. Day Six (SFW) - Time Waits For No One (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still gn!reader, 830 words  
> prompt this time is "i'd be lying if i said i didn't love you."  
> hurting myself like this is a crime

Meian is the first person on your mind the minute you step back into Japan. 

Try as hard as you could, your messages had dwindled to nothing, both too busy with your commitments to overcome the distance. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t on your mind all the time. You kept up with his volleyball games, his stats, and his teammates on MSBY. You hovered over his Instagram pictures, his team’s Twitter account, your empty messages for the last few weeks. Even your “ _ I’m moving back to Osaka _ ” text went read and unanswered.

Before you departed, you had thought the most painful thing was watching Meian’s life go on as if you had never existed. Now that you’re here, you know that’s not true at all.

The most painful thing is still loving someone who has undeniably moved on.

You know he has, because you sit across from him at the dinner table, both of your eyes locked on each other as Sara introduces you to  _ her new boyfriend _ . What a cruel mistress fate is to do this to you. You’re cold from the inside out as he gives you a wooden smile—nothing like the fiery ones you used to see behind closed doors. You glance between the two of them, trying not to show how your heart is breaking in two, how tears well up in your eyes at the injustice of it all. 

“It’s really nice to meet you, Meian-san,” you tell him without looking at him. You can hear the faintest noise escape his lips—a mix of a groan and a sigh—and you realize that not once did you ever call him  _ Meian-san _ . It’s always been Shuugo, the name he asked you to call him from your first night in bed together.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” he responds in a voice you’ve never once heard him use.

“I’m so happy you moved back!” Sara gushes with her arm wrapped around his. “It’s almost like you never left.”

But you  _ did  _ leave. You had to leave to get your affairs in order, to find a job that could bring you back to the area, to come back to the untouchable man sitting across from you. What was the point of it all? 

“I wish that were true,” you respond politely. Sara doesn’t need to know you’re not exactly answering her.

“Thank you for letting me bring him along,” Sara adds. “It’s the only time he’s free all week but I didn’t want to cancel on you either because I’m so excited!”

She starts to tell the story about how they met (through her work with the communication’s department at her PR firm), but you can’t stand it. You excuse yourself to the bathroom before your tears can spill over in front of your friend. You let it all out the moment you’re alone, locked inside the bathroom stall in your own little world. It feels like knives stab you over and over, your heart breaking into hundreds of little, unfixable pieces.

That should be you he’s with. That should be your arm around his. That should be your story to tell others. That should be your smile as you stare up at him, full of wonder. But it’s not, because time waits for no one, especially not for broken people like you.

You dab at your eyes with a wet paper towel, avoiding your reflection in the mirror. You know how bad and wrecked you must look. If Sara asks, you’ll tell her you stubbed your toe or something, and hopefully she doesn’t pry. Your mind races for excuses to get the hell out of the restaurant as you fling open the door and come face to face with Shuugo Meian.

He pushes off the wall he was waiting on and stares at you like he can’t believe you’re standing before him. You’re not sure why—not when he was the one to ignore your message about returning back to Osaka. You avert your gaze, try to push past him, but he gently grabs your elbow and keeps you there.

“How have you been?”

“That’s a dumb question, Shuugo. We both know how I’ve been,” you sigh, pulling your arm away from him.

“I’m sorry. I never meant for things to turn out this way. I still—” Then he takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. He never finishes.

“I’d be lying if I said I still didn’t love you.”

Your confession stops him dead in his tracks and he stares at you with slightly widened eyes. Though you two stand close, it feels like he could be on another continent with the distance between you. 

“But,” you continue softly. “I’ll move on like you did. I won’t interfere with you both. I wish you happiness, Shuugo.”

“Wait.”

But you don’t. You walk away from him, locking the memory of Shuugo Meian away deep in what's left of your fractured heart.


	7. Day Seven (SFW) - Time Waits For No One (Part Three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meian isn't even in this one oops, but he's mentioned so i'm counting it <__<  
> prompt this time was "you can't be that oblivious."  
> 678 words, gn!reader

394 days.

That’s how long Sara and Shuugo stay together. 

Over a year of watching them kiss and cuddle. Over a year of Sara’s social media pictures with the captions, “With the love of my life!” Over a year of watching from the sidelines, misery gnawing on your heart until you were left with only the outline of a functioning vessel. 

You’ve tried to get over him. Had one night stands, short-lived relationships. Anything to get your mind off of the promises Shuugo used to whisper into your ear. Anything to erase the feeling of his hands on you, his large, calloused fingers tracing over every inch of your body like you belonged to him. 

It’s impossible, especially with how oblivious Sara is to the whole thing. She keeps inviting him to your meetings, keeps talking about him like it doesn’t kill you inside every time. You can’t tell her either; Shuugo Meian in your best kept secret that you’ll take to your grave.

You haven’t seen either of them in over a week, but it’s no surprise when Sara calls you just before your lunch break on a Thursday. You stare at her name, letting it ring. Normally you’re quick to answer her. Lunch is usually a safe bet because it means Meian won’t be there. But the longer their time together stretches on and the time without Meian next to you continues, the more you can’t handle it. 

The phone stops ringing, only to ring immediately again afterward. 

“Meet me for lunch? Please?” She begs. There’s something in her voice that raises the hair on your arms.

She’s already at your workplace, standing outside awkwardly waiting for you, and she practically drags you to a ramen shop next door.

“ _ You’re going to have to help Shuugo _ ” is the first thing out of her mouth as soon as you sit down.

“Huh?”

“I…” She takes a deep breath. “I broke up with him last night.”

“What? Why?”

“I cheated on him.” Her answer is like a slap in the face and you reel back, eyes wide. Why would she? “I know. I should have broken up with him first, but…” Then she meets your gaze. There’s a lingering sadness in her eyes, orbs shining with tears when she takes a deep breath. “He doesn’t love me.”

“Sara, I’m sure—”

“He doesn’t love me because he loves  _ you _ .”

The information sends your head spinning for multiple reasons. You stare at her blankly, lips trying to form some type of intelligent response, but you can only utter, “What are you talking about?”

“You can’t be  _ that  _ oblivious. I found your pictures together on his phone. He keeps goddamn love notes to you in a secret folder. Were you ever going to tell me you were together?”

_ Oh no _ . Your chest tightens painfully, your throat closing. Your best guarded secret is now open to the one person you never wanted to know.

“No,” you manage to whisper. “I wanted you both to be happy together. He moved on from me.”

“He hasn’t.” She shakes her head. “I promise you he hasn’t.”

“I’m sorry,” you apologize without looking at her. Your ramen sits steaming in front of you but you’re the furthest thing from hungry. You just feel cold and broken, though that’s nothing new after the last year or so. 

“If I would have known…” She starts then shakes her head. “No, that’s a lie. I would have kept dating him.” She plays with her noodles but doesn’t eat, eyes unfocused on the table before her. “He’s a good person but I always felt like there was a wall between us. Now I know why.”

“I’m sorry,” you apologize again. It’s the only thing that makes sense right now. 

“I know but I don’t want to hear it right now.” Sara sighs and stands up from her spot, grabbing her purse. “I’ll call you.”

You both know that’s a lie. You watch her walk out of the ramen shop and out of your life with tears streaming down your face.


	8. Day Eight (SFW) - Time Waits For No One (Part Four)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay i'm caught back up!  
> i think the next part (tomorrow) will be the final chapter in this little arc  
> reader/meian deserve some happiness after all that lol  
> prompt was "can you stay a little longer?"  
> gn!reader, 992 words

Your fingers hover over Shuugo Meian’s name in your contacts list. 

The messages are over a year old now, a painful reminder that he moved on without you, that he left you behind when he found someone else. Your mind is still reeling from what Sara said at the ramen shop.  _ He doesn’t love me because he loves you _ . He still has your pictures on his phone? He writes you love notes? It doesn’t make any sense. Not when he is the one who has been ignoring your existence. Not when he is the one who ended your correspondence. 

Yet… you also still have the pictures of you two together. You haven’t deleted the message thread, even though it sits unused and forgotten. You still have his number as a glaring reminder of your inability to move on. 

You want to call him and hear his voice. You want to call him and yell at him for doing this to not only Sara, but to you too. You want to call him and beg him to take you back. 

It’s been a long time since you’ve cried over him, but you let the tears fall down your cheeks as your shaky fingers send him a message. 

_ ‘I heard. Do you want to meet?’ _

_ ‘Please.’ _

The work day is long but your walk to the bar is even longer. Meian sits at the bar when you arrive, his glass as empty as his expression. He doesn’t notice you walk in at first; he only lifts his head when you set a hand on his shoulder and take a seat next to him. He looks like hell—scruffy chin, tired eyes, unbrushed hair. You’ve only seen him look like this after a tough loss that knocked MSBY out of the playoffs.

“Hey,” he greets.

“Hey,” you return. 

It’s all you say until you get a drink and take the first sip. The liquid courage is what you need at this point. Your heart is going crazy in your chest, your fingers clenching around your glass. You want to reach out and touch him like old times. Isn’t that awful? Not even a day and you’re trying to get back in your ex-lover’s good graces. It makes your stomach flip in disgust with yourself.

“She said that I didn’t treat her right,” Meian begins, running a hand down his chin. “That she cheated because I won’t ever love her enough.” He huffs out a laugh, staring down at the amber liquid in his re-filled glass. “I can’t even tell her she’s wrong.”

“I’m sure you love her.”

“I don’t,” he admits. His eyes are as sharp as glass as they pierce you. “I thought I could fall for her but I couldn’t.”

“But you kept dating her anyway? That’s awful of you.”

He winces, running a hand down his face. “I can’t tell you that you’re wrong either.”

“Why didn’t you just break up with her if you knew you couldn’t love her?”

“Because I liked her enough. I thought it would help me get over you. You told me you were done with me.”

“I thought I was done with you too,” you admit quietly. “But I…” Your throat closes up and you can’t continue.

“I didn’t want to lose you again. Breaking up with her meant I couldn't see you anymore. I’m selfish, I’m cruel. I’m whatever you want to call me, but I  _ can’t  _ lose you again.” His eyes burn with his passion as he sets his jaw and leans into you. “I love you. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you left.”

It takes the breath from your legs, the beat from your heart. You stare at him for a long time, unsure of how to process what he’s saying to you. The person you want sits right in front of you, admitting that he still loves you just as much as you want him. It’s your deepest fantasies coming to life, your most coveted desires becoming reality. Yet, the lingering thought of hurting your friend drills in the back of your mind, reminding you that it’s not even been a day. Can you betray her like this?

“Shuugo Meian, you’re the worst,” you whimper. Tears prick at your eyes as you continue staring at him, a trembling hand covering your mouth. “How can you hurt the both of us like this?”

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, grabbing your hand. You let him trace his thumb over the palm of your hand, shivering at the contact. “I’m so sorry. I know apologies won’t be enough but I want it to be a start.”

“Shuugo…” You manage to mumble before tears start falling down your face.

He’s right there to wipe them away, warm lips pressing against your eyelids as he murmurs apology after apology between his love for you. His words seep into your skin like water through cracks in the wall, making your heart flutter in your ribcage. It isn’t fair how he has a hold of you like this. There’s nothing more that you want than to lose yourself in his touch, just like you used to. But you know that if you give into him now, you’ll never be able to clear your head and think straight. You never really could where he is concerned.

“Court me,” you tell him. He pulls back enough so that he can cup your cheeks and look you straight in the eye. “If you’re serious about restarting, then date me like you mean it.”

His face relaxes at your proposal and he tucks your hair behind your ear with a nod. The gentleness in his touch makes you shiver.

“Anything for you,” he breathes. “Can you stay a while longer? I want to start from the beginning.”

There’s no hesitation in your acceptance, and your worries are forgotten as soon as he turns to you with a smile meant only for you.


	9. Day Nine (Mild NSFW) - Time Waits For No One (Part Five)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've come to the end of this mini fic  
> tomorrow we'll be back to our scheduled programming <3  
> prompt this time was "i want to kiss you so badly right now."  
> gn!reader, 649 words

Getting to know Meian from the beginning is a slow process. You both take your time, meeting for coffee or a drink for a few weeks before you even progress to a real date. You appreciate the space and respect he gives you; it allows you time to make peace with the fact that Sara still hasn’t called you and probably never will again. It’s bittersweet. You never want anyone to feel as badly as you did over the last year, but you understand exactly what your old friend meant when she said she couldn’t give him up. 

One date turns into two, turns into three. Even before you left Japan, you’d never been able to see Meian like this. He was always confident and flirty but respectful and caring. Now he’s just as nervous as you are; you can feel the sweat on his palms when he holds your hand; see the flick of his eyes when he checks that you’re alright with whatever he’s doing. It’s hard to imagine that you can love him anymore but you  _ do _ . Isn’t that crazy? You want to see every side of him and covet them, writing them to memory so you never forget one moment of his love. 

A warm wind blows through your hair as he walks you up to your apartment door, lingering outside, his hand still attached to yours.

“I’ll be gone for the next week,” he reminds you. Though the season is over, he signed up to lead a children’s volleyball summer camp as part of MSBY community outreach. “But after that I want to see you again.”

“I’ll miss you.”

Your admission makes both of you flush light pink and his eyes flick down to your lips before they settle back on your eyes. There’s so many things swirling in their depths and you have to suppress a shiver.

“I want to kiss you so badly right now.”

“Then do it,” you whisper, squeezing his fingers. 

He wastes no time leaning forward to claim your lips. His scent is overwhelming as he presses you close to his chest, arms tight around your waist to keep you from leaving. But you’d never even think about leaving him again. Your body molds to his like you’ve always belonged there, your lips move against his like he’s the nectar of life. You cup his cheek to bring him closer and the groan that leaves his lips makes you scramble to open your front door. 

You spend the night exploring each other, both the new and old. He whispers love into your skin and you whisper it back, body arching to get closer to him. Your hands travel over every inch of his skin, heat rising when he returns the favor. His lips barely leave yours the entire time, and when he pushes into you, you both mewl, clinging to one another. It’s a declaration of love, an exchange of warmth, a promise of forever. It brings tears to your eyes that he wipes away with gentle fingers. 

Once isn’t enough but you know twice or even three times won’t be either. Shuugo Meian has claimed your heart, body, and soul. When you finally pull apart, you tenderly wipe the sweat from his forehead, fingers tracing over every caveat of his face. He catches your wrist, his hot pants of breath against your fingers making your heart race.

“I love you,” he whispers as he presses a kiss to each of your fingertips. His eyes search yours for an answer to a question he didn’t ask. “I want you to be mine.”

Even before you first parted, he’d never asked you that question. You’d spent your time together without a label, without an express answer to what you were. But now… now you know for certain. There’s no one else you’d rather be with. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	10. Day Ten (NSFW) - Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> straight pwp (well, some plot) about angry makeup sex  
> shoutout to the meian squad at the haikyuu headquarters for the idea to this story  
> love you, my meian simps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: edging, slight breeding kink, slight choking kink (hand on the throat, not actual choking), going rawdog, a bit of possessiveness  
> fem!reader, 3.8K

The moment you see the picture on sports social media, your heart just about stops. Shuugo Meian has his hand on a woman’s back as he leads her out to a car, both of their heads bowed down to avoid the camera. You flick right—another one as she presses a kiss to his cheek. Another flick right—she’s in the car and he’s waving goodbye. The caption reads, “MSBY Romance? Captain Meian seen with an up-and-coming model!”

You don’t know who this girl is, but she’s definitely not you, his girlfriend of over a year. 

You’ve done everything you could to make your relationship with Meian easier for him. It makes sense that he doesn’t want it to be public just yet. Volleyball is becoming much more popular so he has to be careful; he doesn’t want to create drama for his team thanks to the sports rags; he’ll tell the world when he proposes to you soon enough. You have been so  _ understanding _ . Everything for him, even if it’s difficult for you to keep it to yourself, because you love him that much. All for him to step out with a model of all people. God, you feel like a complete idiot.

You know he’s at practice but your pissed off brain can’t handle waiting. You dial his number to no avail, then you try again. Still nothing. So you send a message instead, fingers shaking with your anger as you type.

_ you _ : don’t bother coming home 

_ you _ : i won’t be there 

_ you _ : maybe you can meet that model instead, you asshole 

Angry tears prick your eyes as you pack a bag, stuffing enough clothes and necessities in there to last you about a week. You don’t know where you’re going, but anything is better than sitting at home, waiting for a man who has clearly shown he doesn’t need you anymore. 

-

7 missed calls 

_ shubear _ : please answer your phone 

_ shubear _ : you have it wrong 

_ shubear _ : i promise it’s not what you think 

_ shubear _ : princess please, let me explain, i’m begging 

_ shubear _ : where are you? come home

_ shubear _ : i love you 

_ shubear _ : please answer, hear me out 

-

He’s calling again. You can’t count how many times your phone has rung in the last couple hours. You sit on the bed on the love hotel you rented for the night, nursing your hard cider with bloodshot eyes. The anger you felt earlier has settled into a deep sadness that lingers in your entire body. 

How can he throw you away like that? How can he treat you like nothing after all his promises of marriage and the future? Sure, your romance has been a bit whirlwind. An end-of-the-year celebration event for your company had brought Meian to be a guest speaker, thanks to your bosses’ obsession with volleyball. He had captivated you from the moment he stepped on stage and given a speech about perseverance and hard work, and you felt like the luckiest girl alive when he approached you afterward with his gorgeous smile and playful demeanor. 

You’d moved in with him after only a few months—something your mother was less than pleased about—but every moment together made you fall deeper in love with him. You got to see the everyday Shuugo: the guy who forgets to turn off the coffee maker, the guy who sends you little gifts every time he goes out of town, the guy who likes to kick off his blankets in the middle of the night for being too hot. He isn’t just captain of MSBY or a volleyball genius; he’s your Shubear, the giant of a man with the heart of gold. 

That’s why this whole thing is tearing you apart.

The phone stops ringing and gives you only a moment of silence before it starts buzzing again.  _ Fuck _ , you groan inwardly, finger hovering over the green button. Shuugo is stubborn to a fault behind his respectful demeanor. He won’t stop calling unless you at least answer him once. 

You press it before you can think twice. 

“Stop calling me, Shuugo.”

“Princess, thank God,” he breathes like you haven’t said anything. He sounds absolutely frantic, something you’ve never heard in your time together. “Please baby, tell me where you are. Let me explain everything.”

“Why? So you can lie to my face about cheating on me?”

“I’m not cheating on you!” He yells so loudly you have to pull the phone away from your ear. “I would  _ never _ cheat on you, Princess. Fuck, I love you too much for that.  _ Please _ .” 

Something about his desperation gnaws at you. You still love him, despite the pain you feel all over. Of course you do. This is the man you want to marry, the man you want to start a family with, the one you want to grow old with. But he’s also the man you want to punch a few times for being a complete and utter asshole, the one you don’t want to forgive right now. 

“Then who is she, huh?”

“She’s the daughter of one of the MSBY investors. I didn’t—” He takes a breath. “Let me explain in person. I’ll do anything, just tell me where you are.”

There’s a long pause where you can only hear his heavy, deep breaths. It sounds like he’s outside, judging by the honking and moving cars you hear in the background. Has he been looking all over for you? You chug the rest of your drink and wipe your mouth with the back of your hand. 

“Come to the motel around the corner from 7/11. I’m in room 319.” 

“I’ll be there in five,” he manages to get out before he hangs up the phone. 

You’re left staring at your phone, wondering if your hazy, alcohol-induced self made a mistake. 

-

There’s a pounding on the door not even ten minutes later that startles you. Meian’s voice carries through the door as he tells you he’s here, begs you to open up. You sincerely hope there’s no one in the rooms next to yours because someone is sure to call the cops due to misunderstanding his pleading. You take a deep breath, wishing you had another drink to calm yourself, before you unlock and open the door. 

You don’t even get to see his face before you’re crushed to his chest, his muscular arms wrapping around you and holding you tight against his broad chest. The weak fists you send into his side are useless with how hard he’s holding you against him.

“Let me go!” You squeak against his chest, trying to push away. 

“I can’t do that, princess, not until you hear me out. Fuck, you scared me.”

“ _ I _ scared  _ you _ ?!” You rage. “You don’t get to turn this on me.” 

“I’m not, I’m not, just… calm down and listen to me. Please.”

You reluctantly drop your hands and go still, standing lifeless against him. He takes the chance to pull back enough to cup your cheeks and force you to look him in the eye. 

“She’s the daughter of an investor, like I said. I thought I was meeting the investor but it was a set up. I didn’t know she would be coming instead, you have to believe me.”

“Yeah? Is that why your hand was on her and she kissed your cheek?”

His jaw tightens and he shakes his head adamantly. “I didn’t want to be rude because of who her father is. I texted her after and told her about you baby, look at my phone. You’ll see the message.”

You swat his hands away from your face, taking a step back. He lets you, straightening himself up and running a hand through his unruly hair. 

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?” You whisper. Looking at him disheveled like this has zapped the energy from your bones. 

“Because I didn’t want to worry you but that was a mistake. I’m sorry. I should have told you.” 

“Yeah, you should have.” You stare at the man before you, crossing your arms over your chest. His explanation makes sense but you aren’t ready to forgive him just yet. Anger and betrayal still sits deep within you and makes you bite your lip. “You should go.” 

“Princess, no.”

“Shuugo—”

Then his lips are on yours, one of his large hands holding the back of your head so you can’t get away. You squeal against his lips, hands pushing at his chest to make him back up, but it only makes him pull you closer. You’re so  _ angry  _ at him, but your body acts on its own accord the minute he swipes at your lower lip. 

His tongue invades your mouth like he has something to prove, and maybe he does. But you’re not going to let him off so easily. You bite down on the tip of his tongue, making him groan when you let go.

“Fuck Princess, you know I like that.”

He kisses you again, teeth biting down on your lower lip and tugging harshly. You moan into his mouth, tongue dancing with his, fingers digging into his hair and jerking hard. He pulls away from you with a low hiss, eyes narrowing slightly. 

“I’m so mad at you,” you mumble before wrapping your arms around him and pulling him close again. He picks you up by your outer thighs, making you wrap your legs around his waist for support as he brings you over to the bed. 

He isn’t gentle when he drops you and you bounce twice before you settle down, narrowed eyes watching his every move. His tight black t-shirt is off in an instant and thrown aside, the outline of his cock visible through his jeans. You know you shouldn’t be giving into him so easily, not when he is the one who did wrong, but those predatory eyes never fail to make you shiver. 

“Gonna make you scream my name, Princess,” he growls lowly as he climbs over you. “Gonna remind you who you belong to.”

“I don’t belong to anyone,” you spit back, though you know that’s not true. Shuugo Meian had you the minute he laid his eyes on you. 

“See if you remember that in a bit.”

A cocky grin settles on his face before he leans forward and claims your lips again. His kiss is almost bruising, his large hands grabbing into your hips harshly enough to make you gasp. You’re forced onto your back with a rough push and you punch at his shoulders as he looms over you. You don’t want to let him win so easily, but it’s so easy to drown in him when he pulls back with that smirk. 

“That’s it princess, hit me, let it out,” he breathes as he claws at your shirt. It’s tugged over your head before you can even lift your hands to help him more easily. “Come on.”

Your hand moves faster than your brain. The slap you give him resounds in the room and makes him pause for a split second before he’s on you again, forcing your chin up so he can claim your lips. His covered cock sits hard against your thigh and you lift your hips to grind closer, an angry huff leaving you.

“I hate you,” you whisper as you bite at his lips. You both know it's a lie, especially with the way your fingers rake down his back to mark him as yours. “I hate you for doing this to me.”

“I know baby, I’m sorry,” he apologizes again as he moves down your neck, nipping and sucking as he goes. His bites are deep and make you groan in slight pain, but he soothes them with his tongue before moving on. You can’t count how many marks he makes as he travels down to your chest, yanking the cups of your bra down so your breasts pop out. He immediately takes one into his mouth and tugs with his teeth, making you whine. 

His hand moves up your thigh and roughly tugs your shorts and panties out of the way. He pushes his middle finger into you to the hilt and you gasp at the suddenness and slight burn. 

“You’re already wet for me, princess. You like this?” He grins against your skin, eyes flashing dangerously. He only pumps his finger a few times before he pushes a second one in, his rhythm fast and rough right from the start.

“Fuck, ah—” You whine as you grind your hips into his fingers, your nails digging into his shoulders as he pounds them into you. The burn feels so good and the squelching from your already wet pussy is almost too much to handle. 

With his other hand, he pushes your leg to sit up, and he gives you the darkest smirk before he dives into your pussy. His tongue is messy against your clit, lapping and sucking the nub in match with his thrusts. You throw your head back and moan, hips shaking to get closer to him, fingers digging so deep into his hair that he groans into your cunt. The third finger he pushes into you is a stretch but when he runs his teeth gently over your clit, you see stars. Your pussy clenches around his fingers like a vice, the warm coil in your stomach threatening to snap if he keeps going like that—

An immediate sense of loss floods you as he rips his fingers from you, pulling his wet mouth away with a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

“What the fuck?” You demand breathlessly, your pussy throbbing from the orgasm that was so rudely ripped from you. 

“I said I was gonna make you scream my name,” he reminds you as he yanks off your underwear and shorts in one jerking motion. You squeeze your legs together, a last bit of defiance against him, but he isn’t having it. His hand comes down on your outer thigh hard enough to sting and you gasp, legs opening again so he can throw your clothes elsewhere. “Come on princess, be good for me.”

“Like you’ve been good to me?” you spit. Even with your angry words, you’re tugging off your bra then pulling him closer with your fingers dug deep into his upper arms.

“You know I’d do anything for you, so  _ shut up _ .”

His lips cut you off again and he doesn’t let you breathe as he unbuttons and tugs down his own jeans. Meian’s fingers dig so tightly into your hips that you know you’ll be bruised in the morning; it’ll match the blooming red and blue marks all over your chest and neck. The first swipe of his hard cock along your folds has you mewling, the second has you pawing at his shoulders and wiggling to get closer. You  _ won’t  _ beg him. No matter how badly your pussy is throbbing, no matter how badly you want him to fuck you senseless, you won’t.  _ He  _ is the one who should be begging  _ you  _ after your misunderstanding. 

He pushes the head of his cock into you and you whine into his mouth, pulling away for much needed oxygen. Your saliva trails down his chin but he makes no motion to wipe it away. In one push, he’s balls deep within you, ripping a moan from your throat at the burn. 

“Why would I ever cheat on you, princess?” he grins wickedly, pulling out and plunging back in again. He’s so  _ big  _ and usually he gives you time to adjust, but this time he’s relentless, firm strokes that hit deep from the get go. “Answer me, baby. Why would I ever cheat when I have this pretty pussy all to myself?”

“ _ Fuck _ , please,” you whimper when he lifts your hips and digs his nails into your ass. 

“This tight pussy is all mine,” he gasps out, licking his thumb and finding your clit. He groans when you clench around him, your toes digging into the bed sheets. “I’d be a fucking idiot to give it up.”

You want to yell at him that he’s already been an idiot, that you’re more than just his cockwarmer, but you can’t think straight. Not when he holds your hips and pounds you into the mattress like he is. His thumb moves even faster and your denied orgasm begins to crest again, eyes shutting tightly as warmth blooms in your stomach. Your walls flutter around him as you moan, but just as you feel like it’s coming, Meian stops  _ again _ .

You can’t contain the angry noise from your throat. You open your eyes, tears leaking out of the corner of your eyelids as you stare at him. “ _ Shuugo _ ,” you emphasize his name as you tighten your pussy around him. 

“So you  _ do  _ remember my name.” 

His grin is so cocky, so enraging, that you send a weak fist into his shoulder with a frown. He catches your wrist and gives you the lightest kiss on the back of your hand before that gentleness disappears. He pulls out and flips you over on all fours, forcing your chest into the bed as he slides in again. At this angle, he hits near your cervix every time, making you gasp for breath and bunch the sheets up in your hands. 

“Gonna breed this pussy,” he manages to say through his labored breaths. “ _ Fuck _ , gonna show everyone you belong to me, that I don’t need anyone else.” You whimper at his words and he smacks your ass, making your flesh sting at the contact. “You like that, don’t you? Want everyone to know you’re mine?”

“Shuugo, please, please.” Your mind is reeling with the need to cum, the slapping of his hips against yours, the pulsing of his dick deep within you. It’s almost too much at once. 

The hand on your back lightly wraps around your throat and he jerks you up, holding you against his sweaty chest. It isn’t enough to make you lose breath, but it is enough to show you that he has control over your movements. He slams his hips into yours, his other hand reaching around to rub two of his fingers around your swollen clit. You nearly scream, pushing back against him to try and reach orgasm faster, head falling back against his shoulder. 

“Who’s fucking you this good, princess? Say it.”

You know if you open your eyes you’ll see the smug look on his face, but even if you wanted to, you can’t. Pleasure surrounds you, every bit of your body on fire as his cock hits the place that makes you tremble. You swore you wouldn’t beg for him but it’s the only thing falling out of your mouth now that you’re so close.

“Shuugo, Shuugo, please, I want to cum so fucking bad, please make me cum,  _ please _ .”

He groans into your shoulder, biting down on your already hot and tender flesh, and a hard rub of your clit makes you snap. You yell out his name as the wave of pleasure hits you, your body jerking and shivering uncontrollably as you see white. You feel like you can’t breathe, the pleasure too overwhelming and making you claw at his arm and leg as you finally get your release. 

“Fuck, you’re so good baby, gonna fill you up, gonna make you mine,” he chants into your skin as he fucks you through your orgasm. Another few thrusts and you feel his dick pulse, his hot cum shooting into you and filling you to the brim. It dribbles out as he continues weakly thrusting, and makes a mess of your already wet folds and upper thighs.

You both go still, chests heaving for breath, and if he wasn’t holding you up with a tight arm around your chest, you would have flopped over onto the bed. Between crying earlier and the pounding you got now, you’re completely spent and ready to sleep.

“Princess, look at me.”

His whisper makes you open your eyes again. He’s looking down at you with a mix of love and fear, something that makes your heart jump again.

“I love you so much,” he murmurs as he runs a hand along your jaw. “I mean it when I say you’re the only one for me. I’ll do whatever you want if it means you forgive me.”

It brings tears to your eyes again and he pulls you closer, tucking his chin into your shoulder as he lets you cry. It’s cruel how much you love this man; you  _ should  _ be still mad at him but you just  _ can’t _ . Shuugo Meian owns your heart, body, and soul.

-

It’s much too early when you wake up the next morning. You’re still sore all over but you can feel a sturdiness behind you, the warmth of your boyfriend still surrounding you. You don’t feel the wetness between your legs and when you crack open your eyes, you’re wearing the love motel robe. Meian must have cleaned you and wrapped you up last night when you were too drowsy to do it yourself. 

You can hear a constant buzzing next to you and you groan, digging deeper into your pillow and the body behind you.

“Princess,” he laughs softly, the sound making you shiver. “You might want to check your phone. You’re going to be busy today.”

“Whaddya mean?” you mumble as you reach up to rub your tired eyes. 

That’s when you feel it. A certain weight on your finger that makes you look down. The band twinkles in the light coming through the crack in the curtains, and you don’t know what else to do except stare at it.  _ An engagement ring _ . It’s like your entire brain has shut off and all you can think is,  _ when did he slip that on? _

“Shuugo.”

You turn to face him and his smile is unusually nervous. He runs a hand through your messy hair and presses a kiss to your forehead. “I’ve had that since our first anniversary a few weeks ago. I was trying to find the perfect time to give it to you.” He tilts your chin up so you’re looking right at him. “Marry me. I don’t want anybody else but you for the rest of my life.”

You’d always wondered how you’d be proposed to, even as a small child. But here, in this love motel, both of you sweaty and in need of a shower, body sore from last night’s romp, it’s absolutely perfect. 

“You idiot, of course I will.” 

“Oh good.” His smug grin is back on his face now. “Because I might have called you my fiancee when I uploaded our pictures to my account.”

“You did  _ what _ ?” Another buzzing of your phone makes his words settle into your brain. He made your relationship public? Your friends are going to be so mad at you for keeping it a secret. “Shuugo!”

He swallows your next complaint with his lips, laughing against them and smothering you with his bulk. The next few days fielding all the messages and questions will probably be extra annoying, but none of that matters when you can now proudly say Shuugo Meian is yours for good.


	11. Day Eleven (Mild NSFW) - In the Name of the Father (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part one of three of a priest!meian au  
> you meet the good man himself and he gives you some ungodly thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i said in the summary, this is going to be a nsfw priest!au with father meian (i want to join his church)  
> so if that makes you uncomfortable, skip the next few chapters  
> i don't mean any disrespect to any religious readers out there :)  
> fem!reader, 1.1K words, part one of three

You had been skeptical to go with your co-worker when she invited you to her congregation’s weekly summer cookout. You wouldn’t exactly call yourself religious—something you had been upfront about when she invited you—but she is adamant that it’s nothing like that. It’s mostly community outreach, she promises as she drives you to the park where the cookout is meant to take place. You figure it can’t hurt for some community; you’ve only been in town for a few weeks and you’re sorely missing friendship and camaraderie. 

When you arrive at the park, there’s already a handful of people mulling about a few grills. They invite you with open arms and warm smiles; introductions go around until your mind is all jumbled with new names and faces that you can’t keep straight.

“The Father will be here shortly,” one of the older women tells you.

You blink at her. “The Father?”

“Father Meian,” your co-worker explains. “He runs the congregation. You’ll love him. He’s a really nice guy,” she leans closer to whisper. “And also easy on the eyes.”

Your cheeks tint pink at the insinuation. You  _ aren’t  _ going to ogle a priest. Didn’t they take an oath to the Lord? It would be too weird.

After another ten minutes, a black car rolls up and out steps one of the most beautiful men you’ve ever seen in your life. He’s  _ tall _ , with broad shoulders and hips, his black hair combed and greased back. He’s wearing black jeans and a sweater, with the flash of a collarino underneath. Wait, collerino. You stare at him as he slides the sunglasses off his face, his large eyes flitting around as people greet him.

“Father Meian, welcome!”

_Father Meian_. Sure, you had been adamant that you wouldn’t ogle a priest but that was before you actually got a look at him. Father Meian’s handsomeness is downright sinful, and you have to tear your eyes away from him to stop staring. 

“See, I told you,” your co-worker laughs with an elbow into your side. 

“Is that why you all keep coming back?” You joke with her, tightening your grip on the can of soda in your hands. For some reason, they won’t stop shaking. 

“Probably for the younger women like myself, but Father Meian is a really nice man. He accepts everyone into his parish and doesn’t ask for much in return. Only an offering here and there.”

“Offering?”

Your question doesn’t get answered. A shadow looms behind you and a silky voice makes goosebumps rise up on your arms. 

“Yuna, good to see you. Who is this?”

When you turn around, you’re face-to-face with the Father himself, and part of you wishes you weren’t. From far away, you could avert your eyes from his good looks, but standing directly in front of you, you’re doomed. He’s much more beautiful up close; you can see the smoothness of his skin, the outline of his strong chest underneath his sweater, the size of his hands as he holds out one for you to shake. 

“Um, hello,” you stutter, taking his hand and introducing yourself. “Yuna invited me to come today since I’m new to the neighborhood.”

“It’s great to meet you.” His hand is so warm and he hasn’t let it go even though the introductions are over. “We welcome anyone to our congregation as long as they believe in helping others.”

Relief floods your system at _helping others_ and not _believing in the Lord_. Maybe this place won’t be so bad after all.

“Yes, of course, Father. Thank you so much.”

Father Meian finally lets go of your hand, but the way his long fingers brush against the palm of your hand as he does sends tingles up your spine. You can imagine where else those fingers would feel good and your core throbs at the mere thought of it. You try not to let it show, but his sharp eyes on yours makes you think he can read your mind and see how dirty your thoughts have truly gotten.

Luckily he walks away to greet someone else so you can breathe again. Yuna must not have noticed, because she rambles about an upcoming volunteer food booth they are planning for the local children’s baseball team. You listen and offer your thoughts and suggestions, but your eyes always seem to drift over to the Father as he makes his rounds. You can hear the richness of his laugh, see the warmth in his smile. When his eyes catch yours once, those same eyes narrow slightly and he gives you a friendly nod. There’s something about that look that makes you gulp.

_ I’m going to Hell, aren’t I? _

After a few hours of eating and speaking, you help everyone clean up the mess from the barbecue. You say goodbye to the others, promise some of the followers you’ll come back, and go to leave with Yuna when a gentle hand on your shoulder grabs your attention. Meian stands next to you with a patient smile on his face.

“Oh, Father,” you smile in return.

“I hope you both had a wonderful time,” he greets you and Yuna, but his eyes haven’t left yours the entire time. “I invite you to come to the church next time. It’s not far from here and I think you would find it enlightening.”

“I’ll bring her!” Yuna agrees without your consent. It’s fine though, because you were about to say the exact same thing. 

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to come again.”

“Good,” he breathes. Is it just your dirty mind or did his voice drop? It practically sounds like honey when he squeezes your shoulder and repeats, “Good.”

“Get home safely, Father!” Yuna smiles and tells you to get going. 

Thank God she does, because you’ve lost all words the longer you stand next to Meian. Your mind is racing with visions that would immediately get you barred from his church if you said them out loud. Those large hands groping your ass as you ride him, his dirty mouth on your cunt as he makes you tremble. Your pussy throbs with  _ want  _ of the Father and it makes your cheeks flush dark red. 

You can’t be having these thoughts about a man of the Lord, you berate yourself. You say goodbye to Meian, then duck your head down as you follow Yuna to her car. You’re going to have to decline her invitation next time. The things Meian makes you imagine are too overwhelming and you don’t know if you can handle it again. You can practically feel him on you, even with the little bit he touched you today. You have to say no, for your own sanity.

But as much as you deny it, deep down you know you’ll be seeing the Father again sooner or later.


	12. Day Twelve (NSFW) - In the Name of the Father (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you give father meian your offering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pure filth and probably sacrilege, i am very sorry  
> fem!reader, 2.4K, part two of three (?)

The first time Yuna asks you to go with her to the actual congregation, you respectfully decline. You feel guilty when she reluctantly lets you off the hook, saying next time is fine too. But you don’t want to go back to Father Meian’s church. It’s not that you don’t like him; in fact, it’s the dreaded opposite. You haven’t been able to get him off of your mind since meeting him a week ago. The heat in his stare, the strength in his touch when he shook your hand and grabbed your shoulder. All of those linger like old perfume, surrounding you and making your inappropriate thoughts pop up when they shouldn’t. 

_ Father Meian is a pious man of the Lord _ , you try to remind yourself every time he comes to your mind, but it’s useless. He won’t leave your thoughts alone, plaguing you late at night and making you hot all over. Shame burns at your cheeks as you touch yourself, quick fingers plunging into your cunt as you imagine they’re his fingers instead. You even cum with a choked cry of his name, body shivering for a long time after you come down from your high.

How are you supposed to look him in the eye after that?

The second time Yuna asks you to go with her, she won’t let you say no. 

“I promise it will be worth your time! Father Meian asked me to bring you.”

“H-he did?” That same shame from a few days prior burns at your cheeks. You  _ have  _ to get out of this one, no matter what, but nothing comes to mind. “I, well.”

“It’ll only be an hour!” She grabs onto your arm and won’t let go until you agree to finally check out the church with her.

The church ends up being less descript than you imagined. It’s a regular building with a sprawling yard in the front, neatly trimmed flowers and bushes welcoming you. The doors are regular double doors, but the windows are stained glass and cascade light on the ground when you walk in. It’s a quaint size, and nearly all the seats are taken by the time you and Yuna manage to sit down. 

Father Meian stands in the pulpit and his eyes flicker with surprise when he sees you. They settle into the same narrowed look he gave you at the park and you have to suppress a shiver. You nod at him and try not to fidget in your seat, but it’s useless. You clearly remember those same eyes from your dreams, the same ones that stared down at you as you came around your own fingers.

After he finishes his sermon, he’s surrounded by congregation members asking for advice and telling stories of their week. That’s perfect for you, because you need to take a breath after listening to his deep voice for so long. You tried to focus on the sermon, you really did, but it’s so difficult not to let your mind wander as you stare at him. You were right earlier when you said you couldn’t be here. Seeing Father Meian in person has made your fantasies so much  _ worse _ .

“Are we leaving now, Yuna?” You ask your co-worker. There’s a slight pitch to your voice that you hope she hears.

“Oh, Sacchan and I were going to go to dinner! Do you want to join us?” 

Yuna points to where a younger girl stands talking to Father Meian, and his eyes flick up to you once he sees you looking. You immediately tear your gaze away, pink in your cheeks from being caught.

“Okay, that sounds good.”

There’s a line behind Sacchan so you figure you can sneak out of the building before Meian is finished, but that’s not meant to be. Sacchan wanders over, Father Meian trailing behind her with a call of your name.

“O-oh, hello Father,” you greet with a bow of your head.

“I’m glad you could make it this time. If you’re free, I’d like to discuss something with you privately.”

Privately? There’s a thickness in your throat that’s hard to swallow down. Being alone with Father Meian is an awful idea and you know it clearly. You look at Yuna for help as you respond, “I think we’re going to dinner. Isn’t that right?”

“It won’t take long, I promise,” he grins and turns his attention to Yuna. “If you go to dinner first, I’ll send her when we’re finished talking.”

“Sure, Father.” Yuna nods and dashes your remaining chances of escape. She tells him the name of the restaurant they plan to eat at, and you wave goodbye to Yuna, Sacchan, and your last hope of avoidance as they walk out the door.

“Can you wait for me?” Meian murmurs next to you and you turn to glance at him. He’s looking down at you from the corner of his eye with a slight smirk on his lips that is surely unbecoming of a man of the Lord. “I will only be a moment.”

There’s still a few people lingering by the pulpit, waiting to talk to him, and you can only nod before he walks away. You take a seat in one of the pews, fidgeting the longer his conversations run on. What could he possibly want to talk to you about? Nothing springs to mind, even after you try to think of every possibility. You adjust your button-up dress on your shoulders too many times to count; your leg bounces against the ground until you force yourself to stop. 

Finally, when the last member wanders out the door, Father Meian beckons you over with a light flick of his fingers. That simple action sends your heart reeling and your pussy clenching. 

“We can talk in my office,” he says as he leads you to a room off the right side of the congregation.

“May I ask what this is about?” Your voice is much smaller than you mean for it to be, but it’s hard to be confident when you’re alone with the man who plagues your dreams.

He lets you into his office and you take a look around. It’s very small and quaint, just like the rest of the building. There’s a desk with papers in the middle, a plush chair off to the side, and bookshelves full of texts against the wall. You hear the click of the door shut behind you and Meian stands stoically in front of it. 

“Father?” You try again.

It’s your soft question that gets him moving again. He places a strong hand on your shoulder then passes by you, taking a seat in the plush chair. His black cassock tightens around his body so you can see the outline of his strong thighs underneath the garment.

“Did Yuna tell you about offerings?”

“She mentioned them once but she didn’t explain.”

“Our congregation is small,” he explains slowly. “But we provide many community outreach programs and volunteer services for those who are in need. To do this, I ask that our members provide an offering of whatever they can afford, whether it be time, money, or other skills.”

_ That makes sense, _ you think. The nervousness in your chest disappears at his examples. You can definitely spare some time, and your baking skills aren’t half bad either if he is in need of food offerings.

“What would you like me to offer, Father?”

The smile that stretches across his face is absolutely angelic. “The Lord gave his blood and body for us. Don’t you think we should do the same?”

Surely you misheard him.  _ Blood and body _ ? How are you supposed to offer those things?

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Come closer and I will explain.”

He reaches out a hand to you and it’s as if your body moves of its own accord. You feel like someone else is controlling you as you take his hand, and with a gentle jerk, you’re turned around and pulled into his lap. Your back meets his strong chest and his free hand slowly moves from your chin to the first button of your dress.

“F-father,” you gasp as he pops open the first button. _This has to be a dream_ , you think as you squirm to get up. Meian makes a barely audible sound and keeps you on his lap with a firm hand on your thigh. You stop moving, your stomach flipping as he unbuttons the second, then third buttons of your dress. The flaps fly open, your black bralette exposed to the warm room.

“Is there a reason you’ve come to our congregation?” He asks so close to your ear. The depth of his voice so close makes you shiver. His hand is cold when it touches the bare skin of your chest and you can’t suppress your gasp when his fingers push into your bralette and pinch at your nipple. 

“I—” You try to speak but it gets swallowed by a whimper when the hand on your thigh moves further up, fingers ghosting along your panty line. Your head spins as Meian rolls your nipple between his fingers until it’s hard before he lightly tugs. 

“The Lord does not judge, nor does he turn away those in need.”

A swipe of his long finger up your covered pussy has you crooning. “I… I’ve been having impure thoughts, Father.”

Your cheeks burn at the admission and you close your eyes, trying to control your breathing. But it’s just so hard when his finger runs the length of your pussy again, this time a bit harder. 

“What kind of thoughts?”

“Thoughts about you,” you whisper. 

Meian makes a humming noise in his throat as his fingers push aside your panties and he runs his rough fingertips along your lips. It takes everything in you not to buck against the lazy circles he draws. He’s barely touched you and your pussy is already soaked for him; you can feel the wetness he spreads along your skin even though he hasn’t dipped a finger inside.

“What about me? You may confess.”

Something about the way he says it makes you want to sing like a canary.

“Your… your fingers inside of me, Father.”

He slowly pushes his middle finger inside of you, burying his digit all the way to the knuckle. You feel the ghost of his lips along the column of your neck, breath hot as he asks, “Like this?”

“Oh,  _ yes _ ,” you mewl as your hips rock to meet him. His finger is so long, much thicker than yours, and it makes you clench around him. He slowly pumps his finger in and out, and you bite your lip to keep from moaning. “Yes, like that.”

“Is there anything else?”

His finger is moving  _ so slow _ . You nearly beg for him to move faster, for him to fuck you faster, but you refrain by swallow it back. Is he going to make you spell it out for him? Your already red cheeks burn even brighter at the thought. He squeezes your breast to bring your attention back to him and he pushes another finger inside of you, making you throw your head back against his shoulder with a choked whine. 

“What else, my child?” He whispers against your jaw, his fingers slowing down even more. You have to bite your lip to keep from yelling out.

“Y-you rub my clit and make me cum.”

_ Oh God _ , how could you have said that out loud? Your eyes squeeze shut in embarrassment that only grows with his deep chuckle.

“Do I?” The question is laced with heavy desire that makes your walls flutter. “Those are certainly impure thoughts.”

His fingers finally speed up, and a brush of your throbbing clit with his thumb makes you gasp, “ _ Yes _ .”

“Perhaps you should repent,” he murmurs into your skin. A nip at your chin makes you shudder and push back into his chest.

“How can I?”

“Cleanse the body of such impure feelings in any way possible,” he responds. 

His fingers curl inside of you as his thumb begins circling your swollen clit, and you dig your fingers into his muscular thighs with a moan. You feel like you can’t breathe, your legs shaking as he hits a spot in you that makes you whine, eyes squeezed tightly shut as pleasure begins to build in your stomach. Your walls clench around his fingers as he fucks you, his thumb relentless as he swipes it across your swollen clit.

“My name is Shuugo,” he whispers into your neck as he curls his fingers just right and you see stars.

That’s the name you cry out as your orgasm peaks, the pleasure in your stomach exploding and washing over your entire body. You shudder against him, hips grinding into his fingers as he continues fucking you through it, fingers digging deep into his thighs. You feel a sting in the crook of your neck but you’re too far gone, vision going white for much longer than normal. 

The only sound in the room is both of your heavy breathing. Father Meian pulls his fingers from you and fixes your panties, though it’s not much use. Your slick covers everything up to your upper thighs and you’re sure more will come gushing out once you stand up.

“I believe that’s enough repentance for today,” he whispers into your neck, giving you one last lick before he sits back.

The weight of what you just did settles deeply into your bones and burns at your veins. You don’t have any regrets whatsoever, but you still can’t help the shame that bubbles within you as you climb off his lap and begin to button your dress back up with shaking fingers. Once you’re finished, you don’t dare turn back around, afraid of what you might see.

“Is there anything else you’d like to discuss, Father?”

“Not for now.”

_ For now _ . It makes you shiver. 

“Then I will be off.”

He calls out your name and you turn to him with a gulp. His large, dark eyes watch you like a hawk; his hands are folded over his cassock, where you can see a dark wet spot and a prominent bulge underneath his clothes. 

“Yes, Father?”

“Come back soon,” he urges you with another one of his angelic smiles. “I’m sure there will be much to discuss in the future.”


End file.
